Chain Of Evidence
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Goren and Eames have become close ... not as close as either one wants. Eames has a plan. It involves a plane, a romance novel and a possible trip to the plane's bathroom! Rated M in later chapters if there are later chapters!Chapter 2: Bobby gets a rise.
1. Chapter 1

**No infringement intended ... **

**Thanks to GP and you know who you are even though you hate me!**

**Title: Chain Of Evidence**

**Summary: Goren and Eames have grown closer ( not that close ) and are sent to D.C. to pick up a piece of evidence ... alone!**

**Rated T ... for now!**

**Please remember, I don't use a Beta, I only do this for stress relief!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chain Of Evidence**

After all was said and done … Frances Goren, Donny, Tate's, Testarossa, Frank, Nicole … _Declan Gage … _something changed between Detective's Goren and Eames, they were growing closer. Not as close as Detective Goren would like, but as Eames would say, "all in due time, Bobby."

**One Police Plaza:**

"Goren, Eames … my office," bellowed Captain Ross.

The two detectives exchanged glances and rose from their desks, neither one in a rush to be chewed out for whatever it was this time. Eames sat in the chair across from the captain's desk and Goren hung back and leaned against the doorframe.

"What can we do for you Captain," inquired Eames.

"I'm sending the two of you on a little trip. Your flight leaves in five hours … that should give you both enough time to go home, pack a bag and get your affairs in order. _Affairs ... no one's having an affair. They glance at each other again. _ I'll have a car service pick you up individually and you can meet up at the airport."

"Where are we going, Sir?" He recovers.

"Washington, D.C. Goren … they have the gun used in the Monasset's murder. It's a chain of evidence thing. I don't want them handling it. I want you and Eames to go pick it up, sign for it and bring it back here to our forensics lab. You have two days."

"That seems a bit rash, don't you think Captain? I mean, they are the FBI."

"And they screwed up that case from the beginning, Eames. It was your partner that figured out that Monasset was using a binary code on his computer to choose his next victim. They were running in circles before Goren cracked that case. No … I want the two of you on that flight."

Captain Ross handed them the tickets and told them to go home and pack.

As they walked away, Bobby leaned over and whispered, "alone Eames … you and me. Do you think you can keep your hands to yourself."

"I'll see if I can manage, _Goren_."

She was loving the new more relaxed Bobby and secretly she was hoping she would be able to keep her hands off … it was a pride thing with Eames. She wanted _him_ to make the first move and she had a plan.

**LaGuardia: Terminal 11, Flight 235 leaving for Washington D.C.**

Eames was on her tiptoes looking through the crowd, Bobby was no where in sight. She was getting nervous … they were about to announce last call to board the flight when all of the sudden she saw "the seas parting" for the tallest man running through the terminal. He was waving to her as his long trench coat made him look like a super hero to the children who's moms scooped them up out of his way to get to Eames.

"Sorry, sorry … I had to make a quick stop that wasn't so quick."

"Yeah? Who was she, Bobby?"

"No, no … nothing like that. Lets just board the flight, Eames."

They sat in silence for several minutes before she broke the silence.

"So … are you going to tell me why you were late?"

"I went by to visit my mother … if you must know. I wanted to talk to her about something."

Eames nodded. She often went to Joe's grave when she had some type of inner turmoil that she couldn't work out on her own. She would pace back and forth in front of Joe's headstone and vent. It always seemed to help.

She placed a gentle hand on his and turned towards him. "If you ever need to talk, Bobby … I'll listen."

"Thanks, Ea … Alex, I appreciate that, but it was _you _that I needed to talk about."

He placed his large hand on top of hers and leaned his head back in his seat and shut his eyes. Alex could smell his cologne and resisted the urge to kiss his cheek. He opened his eyes and took his hand back. He smiled and made his large frame comfortable in the seat.

It was now or never to put her plan into action … she knew that he wanted her … he knew the she wanted him, but who would make the first move? She pulled a romance novel out of her brief case and settled in for their flight. Bobby pulled out his forensics science magazine and did the same.

As she read, she began to cover her mouth and make sounds. "Oh … oh my … ha ha." Bobby would glance over and find her squirming in her seat and biting her nails. He finally leaned in close to her ear, which sent shivers traveling south … of course, and whispered, "Alex … what are you reading?"

She turned to face him and their lips were dead even. She couldn't speak … she didn't want to speak … she didn't want to be on that damn plane ... she just wanted to kiss those lips. She shook her head and began to speak with a bit of a crack in her voice. "It's a romance novel … a real steamy one." She dropped her head back and another "oh my," escaped her lips.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

Eames opened one eye and looked at him. She then turned fully in her seat facing him directly. "What do you mean … kidding you?"

"A book is making you … _and he whispered_ … horny?"

"Have you ever read one?"

"A book? Yes … several."

"Funny, Mr. Autodidact. A romance novel?"

"No … never. Well, maybe Judge Sabatelli's. They didn't make me ... ah ... horny. Now … if you want to talk about porn … visual stimulation … okay, I get that, but a cheesy romance novel … come on, Eames."

"Aren't you the one that told Nate that he could be a pirate just by reading a book ? Use your imagination and all that." _She waves her hands in the motion of a sword fight._

"Well … yeah, but that was different."

Eames hands Bobby the book.

"Lets see how different. This is Captain Hook for adults. Trust me ... the Judge didn't know squat about romance. If you are not … ah … stimulated by the time we get to D.C. I'll buy you dinner."

"You think reading this cheesy book is going to make _me_ horny?"

"Oh yeah, Goren … I do!"

"Okay … if it does … what do I get besides dinner?"

Eames smiled and grabbed his Forensics magazine and turned to the DNA page. Bobby grabbed it back from her.

"What?"

"Oh no … that's a buzz kill. Read this article."

He points to an article, "**Paratroopers Learn Battlefield Forensics."**

"Why this article, Bobby?"

"There are pictures of the Paratroopers and they use words like, enormous … in the article."

"Oh … okay." She says with a glimmer in her eyes.

"I asked you a question … if this book makes me hot … what do I get besides dinner?"

"What do you want, Bobby?"

He smiled, opened the book and began to read.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Not sure if you want more of this one?? I'm trying to get out of my funk! Let me know by reviewing. Thanks for reading ~ Judy


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay ... thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and the many, many alerts for this story!!**

**_CHAPTER TWO: THE MILE HIGH CLUB_**

* * *

**Airplane Bathrooms Are Small**

Bobby Goren was a reader … he read many books. The classics, of course. Sonnets, books on Psychology, forensics, police procedures … anything he could get his hands on really. Even books on how to rebuild his classic Mustang's engine … not because he needed to rebuild it … he just wanted to know how. The point being is … Bobby subscribed to the dynamic teaching style of the Evelyn Wood speeding reading system. He just about had to in order to read all of the books that he wanted to read in his lifetime. Eames knew this, but yet Bobby was taking his sweet time reading the cheesy, yet very smutty, romance novel. He would read a few pages … raise an eyebrow and glance in her direction, nod casually and then continue on. He was driving her mad.

"How's your magazine, Eames?"

"Fine … just fine. You were right … the Paratroopers are hunky."

"Hunky? Hmm … good, I'm glad you're enjoying the article."

"Yes I am and you, Bobby … do you like the book?"

He looks back at the pages and acts uninterested … he waves his hand over it.

"It's okay, but I would rather see it … reading just doesn't do it for me."

Eames grabs the book from him and flips through the pages … "Here … you haven't even gotten to the smutty parts yet."

"Oh … is that the problem? I thought I had. _He reads aloud to her … in a feminine voice … _**Oh, Jonathon … I love when you run your fingers through my curls, you make me so … so … hot! **What _curls_ are she referring to, Eames?"

"Give me that book."

Eames grabbed the book from him and re-read the section that he read to her.

"Oh for crying out loud, Bobby … he's running his hands through her curly hair!"

"And she's getting off on that, Eames? I think you're going to be buying me dinner. I'm in the mood for Prime Rib … just so you know."

"Keep reading, jackass!"

A big smirk sprang out across his face and he settled back in to finish reading the book. He knew what he was doing, but more importunately, he knew what Eames was doing and he wanted to prolong her agony … the problem was … he hadn't gotten to the really smutty parts yet and didn't realize how his _body_ was going to react. _**Jonathon started to run his hands through more than her curls. **_Goren started to squirm … and sweat.

"You okay over there, Bobby?" Asked a very observant, Eames.

"Fine, fine … I'm just too big for these airplane seats. They get uncomfortable after awhile."

"Okay … so you're going to go with that. That's fine."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is … I'm in the mood for Lobster … just so you know."

"Wait … you mean to tell me, if this book causes me to …ah … let's say, rise to the occasion, I have to buy _you_ dinner and that's it, that's what I get!?"

"Well … what is it that you wanted, Bobby."

"I wanted _**you**_, Eames."

Eames grabbed the book from him once again and flipped through the pages once again.

"Here, read this section."

As Bobby began to read, he once again glanced over at Alex … he now knew she wanted him too.

She got up and whispered in his ear, "I'll beat you to the bathroom, Goren."

He watched her walk down the aisle of the airplane … he didn't have the heart to tell her … he couldn't fit in the small airplane bathroom.

* * *

**They still have two days in DC! Thanks for reading ~ Judy**


End file.
